Nitric oxide (NO), also known as nitrosyl radical, is a free radical that is an important signaling molecule in pulmonary vessels. Nitric oxide (NO) can moderate pulmonary hypertension caused by elevation of the pulmonary arterial pressure. Inhaling low concentrations of nitric oxide (NO), for example, in the range of 20-100 ppm can rapidly and safely decrease pulmonary hypertension in a mammal by vasodilation of pulmonary vessels.
Some disorders or physiological conditions can be mediated by inhalation of nitric oxide (NO). The use of low concentrations of inhaled nitric oxide (NO) can prevent, reverse, or limit the progression of disorders which can include, but are not limited to, acute pulmonary vasoconstriction, traumatic injury, aspiration or inhalation injury, fat embolism in the lung, acidosis, inflammation of the lung, adult respiratory distress syndrome, acute pulmonary edema, acute mountain sickness, post cardiac surgery acute pulmonary hypertension, persistent pulmonary hypertension of a newborn, prenatal aspiration syndrome, haline membrane disease, acute pulmonary thromboembolism, heparin-protamine reactions, sepsis, asthma and status asthmaticus or hypoxia. Nitric oxide (NO) can also be used to treat chronic pulmonary hypertension, bronchopulmonary dysplasia, chronic pulmonary thromboembolism and idiopathic or primary pulmonary hypertension or chronic hypoxia. Typically, the NO gas is supplied in a bottled gaseous form diluted in nitrogen gas (N2). Great care has to be taken to prevent the presence of even trace amounts of oxygen (O2) in the tank of NO gas because the NO, in the presence of O2, is oxidized to nitrogen dioxide (NO2). Unlike NO, the part per million levels of NO2 gas is highly toxic if inhaled and can form nitric and nitrous acid in the lungs.